


Aftermath (Part II)

by misbehavin



Series: Titans tag [4]
Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Protective Dick Grayson, do i even write anything else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 01:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: He guides them towards the bed, says, "We should try to rest.""I told you, I can't--""I know, but maybe I can help you relax."Kory raises an eyebrow."I mean," he explains, pointedly not looking at anywhere but her eyes, "I can give you a massage. I'm good at those."





	Aftermath (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dasakuryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/gifts).



 

Dick kisses her once more before Kory turns around and tells him to undress her. He pulls her clothes down and leaves them on the floor.

Although no sex is gonna happen, he can't help but admire her, the curve of her body, the smoothness of her skin. He stops himself before leaving a kiss on her shoulder, thinks it's too intimate and would probably give him away -- they've known each other for such a short period of time and the truth is, he's already starstruck.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you," he says, even though he knows it's cheap comfort. The thought of her being hurt makes the anger inside him rise, the mere possibility of it devastating enough. She doesn't need his protection, but it doesn't stop him from worrying.

He keeps his hands on her waist as she turns around to face him.

Kory tilts her head, nods and swallows.

"I'm sorry for what they did to you too. And you don't need to tell me, but you can, if you'd like."

Dick's lips twitch, a nearly but not quite there smile. He guides them towards the bed, says, "We should try to rest."

"I told you, I can't--"

"I know, but maybe I can help you relax."

Kory raises an eyebrow.

"I mean," he explains, pointedly not looking at anywhere but her eyes, "I can give you a massage. I'm good at those."

She stares for a second, then takes hold of his hand and considers it. She bites her lip, "Fine, why not."

After she turns her back to him again, Dick hesitantly lays his spread palms over her shoulders. She's not more tense than he is, but the comparison is unfair. Dick Grayson has never relaxed for a moment in his life -- except when Kory walked into it and he decided he'd like her to stay.

He squeezes and rubs her muscles until she's no longer holding her breath, but sighing aloud instead. Her skin warms up under his hands, and some time later, Dick has a suspicion she's sleepy, like the long day they've had finally catched up to her.

"You're actually pretty good at this," she mumbles quietly.

Dick stares at the clasp of her bra, a purple, thin thing. "Yeah?"

"Hmm," she looks over her shoulder, "Can I try?"

Dick stills. "Maybe some other time."

Kory turns around, rolls her eyes.

"Just take your shirt off."

/

He doesn't end up sleeping (though her massage does calm his nerves a bit), just watching her as she does. During her slumber, she speaks in a language he doesn't recognize, looks fierce even unconscious and wearing his shirt.

Dick wants to understand whatever she's saying, wants to know who she is almost as much as he wants to unravel who he is, wants to shield her from any harm despite the fact she doesn't need him.

/

Kory wakes up startled and he snuggles closer, their legs tangled.

"Hey," he whispers. "Nightmare?"

"I don't know, maybe," Kory says, taking a deep breath and holding onto the arm Dick has draped over her. A minute passes and she asks, nonchalant, "Hey, are we cuddling?"

"Um. No?"

Kory chuckles. "It's fine. It's actually kinda nice."

"You sure?"

"Yes, _Dick_ , I'm sure."

He tightens his arm around her, "Go back to sleep, then. It's still early."

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is any good but?? hopefully it was ok??  
> btw I usually don't take prompts but like, I really need more dickkory fic, so: college!au would interest anyone? if so, what should I include in it if I were to write it?


End file.
